Toadette Gets The Chicken Pox
by VideoGameNerd123
Summary: Out of nowhere, Toadette catches the chicken pox and doesn't know what to do, so she calls Dry Bowser for some help. How long will Toadette suffer the itchiness of the red dots? Will she be cured?
1. Why me! Why now!

Videogamenerd123: Hey, my lovely readers! I wanted to write a fanfic about Toadette getting the chicken pox because I just thought about it like, "Why not write a fanfic about what would happen if Toadette gets the chicken pox?"... anyway, read, review, , and enjoy!

* * *

Toadette woke up to the welcoming rays of the sun coming from the window. She let out a cute yawn as she stretched her arms. Toadette started skipping to her bathroom as she merrily hummed to herself.

"Ah, what a lovely morning to go wandering about!" Toadette exclaimed as she started to look for her pink-colored hairbrush. "I think I should start brushing my hair! Even though my pigtails aren't made of real hair." She then started brushing her pigtails, only after the first stroke, Toadette gasped in horror as she dropped her hairbrush. The hairbrush started to fall in slow motion and hit the ground with a thud. She saw red dots all over her face and body, as much to her horror and dismay.

Toadette fell to her knees as she looked up at the cieling, raising her fists. " " **_NOOOOOO-"_**

* * *

Toadette was now seeing Dr. Mario about her illness as she was still on her knees, looking up at the cieling with her fists in the air.

"_**OOOOOO**__! _No, it's so unfair! Why does it have to happen now?! Why?! WHY?!" Toadette exclaimed as she banged her fists on the ground, and started crying.

"Calm down, Toadette!" Dr. Mario exclaimed as he shook his hands, kneeling down as he patted Toadette on the head, trying to calm her. "Look, everyone gets the chicken pox. It's a pretty common thing."

"That's easy for you to say, useless Mario filler character! I never had chicken pox before!" Toadette exclaimed as she waved her arms about.

Dr. Mario growled from the insult. "Same to you, female toad character that nobody cares about."

Toadette gasped as she then slapped Dr. Mario across the face. "How dare you?! Everyone cares about me! Just ask Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus and Videogamenerd123!"

"Well, I suggest that you ask some friends for help, or something because I won't help a spoiled, little brat like yourself! AND STAY OUT!" Dr. Mario exclaimed as he literally kicked Toadette out of the front door to his building.

Toadette sniffled as she saw a mushroom boy laughing and pointing at her. "Oh, what am I going to do? I'm no doctor. I can't cure chicken pox. I'll just be a laughing stock of the whole Mushroom Kingdom... wait! That's it! I'll just call someone to help!" She then got her pink cell phone and dialed Dry Bowser.

"_Yes, kid, what is it?_"" Dry Bowser asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"Hey, D-B. You know about chicken pox, right?" Toadette asked.

"_Yes. Why do you ask?_"" Dry Bowser asked.

"Well, you see it's a funny story. I kinda... sorta... maybe..." Toadette hesitated.

"_Let me guess, you got chicken pox, do you?,"" _Dry Bowser asked.

"Yes! How did you know?" Toadette asked.

"_I figured, plus I'm standing next to you right now._" Dry Bowser answered as he turned off his cell.

Toadette gasped as she jumped back. "Wow! How did you get here?!"

Dry Bowser shrugged. "Well, I was at a coffee shop nearby, but that's not the point. We need to get you home before it gets any worse."

Toadette nodded as she and Dry Bowser started walking to Toadette's house in Mushroom Gorge.

Oh, poor Toadette. Whatever shall you do?


	2. Ticklish Ointment

Toadette sat on her bed with a thermometer in her mouth, folding her arms together as she groaned, detesting the thermometer.

"104 degrees? Ugh!" Toadette groaned as she took out the thermometer as Dry Bowser came in.

"Hmm... strange... your normal temperature would be 98 degrees. You definitely have chicken pox, alright," Dry Bowser stated as he shook his head.

"Great. Just great," Toadette commented sarcastically as she let herself fall back onto her pink, fluffy pillow.

"And another thing, kid, no matter what, don't touch any of the pox. It'll make it spread more," Dry Bowser warned as Toadette shuddered. "Now, I'll be right back. Just stay here." He then got up and left Toadette to have to deal with an incoming itchy sensation all over her body.

Just as she was about to scratch, Dry Bowser came back with a cotton ball and a small tub of ointment.

"What are you doing?" Dry Bowser asked suspiciously as he set the tub of ointment on Toadette's bed.

"Certainly not scratching, that's what I was doing," Toadette stammered as she placed her hands behind her back.

"No matter. Toadette, lift your dress," Dry Bowser said as he opened the tub of ointment.

"Uh... e-excuse me?" Toadette stuttered as she gulped in fear, realizing how ticklish she is.

"If you don't want to be itchy, I have to rub this stuff on you. Just lift your dress," Dry Bowser ordered as he dipped the cotton ball into the white ointment.

"...O-o-okay..." Toadette stuttered as she then grabbed the hem of her dress, and moved it far enough to expose her red dot-stained tummy.

Dry Bowser then started dabbing the cool ointment-dabbed cotton ball on Toadette's tummy as Toadette tried notto laugh. The more he dabbed, the more ticklish it would be for Toadette. As he almost finished, Dry Bowser saw that Toadette was laughing as he dabbed. Realizing how ticklish Toadette is, Dry Bowser dabbed more ointment on the cotton ball, smirking as he turned to Toadette, who tried to run, only to be grabbed by him and held her in his right skeletal arm.

"W-w-what are y-you doing, D-B?" Toadette asked nervously as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Well, as I finished, I realized that incase if you would get itchy too fast, I just dab some more ointment on your stomach," Dry Bowser explained.

"Well... I think I had enough ointment, so..." Toadette commented nervously, trying to think of an excuse.

Dry Bowser started to dab faster, sending Toadette into a fit of giggles as she squirmed.

"Dry Bowser! Plehehehease! Stop it! It tickles!" Toadette exclaimed, giggling and squirming.

"Really? I never noticed," Dry Bowser commented sarcastically, still dabbing the cold ointment on Toadette's tummy.

"Stop! Hahahaha! My ticklish tummy can't take this!" Toadette giggled as she kicked her feet.

"You can't take this? Okay. How about... this?" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he started rubbing the cold ointment on Toadette's tummy, causing her to squeal into laughter.

"STOHOHOP! AHAHAHAHA! STOP ABUSING MY TUMMY! THIS IS TO MUHUHUCH!" Toadette exclaimed as she thrashed around.

"You know, it's hard to get this ointment on your sensitive belly with you thrashing around," Dry Bowser teased as he slowed the tickling to let Toadette catch her breath.

"You... you know how ticklish I am,.. it's not like gonna be as stiil as a statue... are you done yet?" Toadette panted as she felt her heart racing.

"I didn't say I was done..." Dry Bowser smirked as he started rubbing Toadette's tummy again while using his skeletal fingers on his skeletal left hand to dig into Toadette's left side(while being careful not to scratch any pox), making her laugh louder than she did.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-STOP! PLEAHEHEHESE!" Toadette exclaimed as she pounded her fists on Dry Bowser's skeletal left arm, trying to get him to stop.

"Calm down, kid! This will be over soon..." Dry Bowser smirked as he rubbed harder on Toadette's tummy, causing her to scream.

"STOP! NO MORE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEAHEHESE! AHEHEHEHEHEHE! I CAN'T BREAHEHETHE!" Toadette exclaimed as she kept thrashing. Seeing how she couldn't take it anymore, Dry Bowser stopped and set her down on her bed.

"Well, at least I still know you're still as ticklish as ever," Dry Bowser commented as he placed his skeletal hands on his skeletal hips.

"And as always, you use it against me!" Toadette exclaimed as she smacked Dry Bowser with her pillow.

"Now you're asking for it..." Dry Bowser smirked as he grabbed Toadette by the left side, and blew a raspberry in it, causing her to scream again as she tried to bang her fist on his shoulder, but he wouldn't let go until he was done. "I see you're starting to get tired. Why don't you take a nap?"

Toadette let out a cute yawn as she stretched her arms out and tucked herself in. "Yeah... I probably should get some rest... maybe it should help me get better, right?" She started sleeping as Dry Bowser gently patted her on the head.


	3. Oven Mitts?

Toadette sat up on her bed as she started to feel an uncomfortable itching sensation, but she knew that she wasn't allowed to scratch them as much as she wanted to.

_Come on! I know how itchy it feels, but you can't just scratch them, it'll make it worse! _Toadette thought as she shook, being in need to scratch the itchy red bumps all over her. _Just think of something else, like those cards that you scratch and sniff cards- what am I doing?! I'll just think about cats and how they play on their scratch posts- no! Can't think about itching... can't think about... _"Who am I kidding?!" She exclaimed as she then started to scratch herself everywhere.

"Hey, kid, how are- What the hell are you doing?" Dry Bowser asked sternly as he came to check on Toadette, only to see her scratching herself.

"Um... hi, D-B... I wasn't scratching- why did I say that?!" Toadette exclaimed as she slapped herself in the forehead.

"Toadette, I've told you that you're not supposed to scratch yourself," Dry Bowser said in a stern tone.

Toadette whimpered as she tried to keep herself from scratching. "But, it itches too much..."

"Well, luckily for you, I have just the thing to keep you from scratching," Dry Bowser commented as he then grabbed a pair of oven mitts and duct tape out of nowhere.

Toadette tilted her head to the right, due to her confusion. Dry Bowser then grabbed both of her hands with one, and held the duct tape with the other. He bit off two pieces of duct tape, and put the oven mitts onto Toadette's hands. Dry Bowser wrapped each piece of tape around each glove, inabling Toadette to scratch herself for her own good.

"How is this gonna help?" Toadette asked as she stared at the mitts.

"So you're not tempted to," Dry Bowser replied. "Look, I know that you think they're not helping, but it's for your own good."

Toadette groaned as she tried to scratch herself, unfortunately having no luck as Dry Bowser rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Videogamenerd123: Anyone wanna help me come up with any ideas for the next chapter? Now's your chance! Submit your ideas by PM'ing me, and maybe your idea will be used!**


End file.
